


Good Boy, Keith

by dont_read_this_garbage



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Incest, Knotting, Other, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_read_this_garbage/pseuds/dont_read_this_garbage
Summary: Keith’s favorite toy is a large, sleek, red knotted dildo. He uses it all the time, until the day his dad finds it...





	Good Boy, Keith

**Author's Note:**

> HEAVY DISCLAIMER!!!!! I do not condone beastiality in real life! Leave your pets alone! That can NOT consent it is NOT ok to touch them.
> 
> I do NOT condone incest in real life. Keep your family as family, ok?
> 
> With that out of the way, please enjoy!

There was no significance behind the purchase. That’s what Keith told himself as he added the toy to his basket and checked out. He just wanted to try something a little new, something fun to spice up his nights a little. The large dog laying at his feet truly had nothing to do with it. He wasn’t into dogs. He’d repeat that to the ends of the earth. He just found their anatomy fascinating and wanted to know what it was like. Really.

The package arrived on a Saturday, and Keith couldn’t have been more grateful. If it had come in the middle of the week his dad may have gotten to it first, and THAT would have been embarrassing. As it was his dad was on assignment that day, meaning Keith had the house entirely to himself. With this amazing coincidence, he rushed to open the box and stare at his new treasure.

It was gorgeous. The way the deep red faded into a darker, smoky shade. The pointed tip, the smooth texture...the flared knot at the base. He found himself swallowing, wondering if this is really what Kosmo would look like. But he quickly shook off the thought. He wasn’t interested in real dogs. This silicone recreation was good enough.

He took the toy from its box and held for a moment. Then he ran to his bedroom, throwing open the bathroom door as quickly as possible. He’d ordered from this company enough to forego the care instructions, but still knew he shouldn’t stop following them just because he wasn’t reading them. Still, a quick wash and dry later and Keith was ready to go.

He returned to his bed after stripping down and collecting some extra supplies. He’d decided that before getting to the main course he’d start with some light teasing. He first coated the shaft in a flavored lubricant before closing his lips around it. The girth, the weight, the inhuman shape...all of this with the thrusting motion he started against his throat had his dick twitching. He swirled his tongue around the toy, flicking at the strange tip, and hollowed his cheeks as if coaxing a real dick to paint his tongue with cum. He knew it wouldn’t come, that he would have to be a terrible person to ever know that sensation, but he enjoyed the mental image anyway.

When he’d had enough of the taste if silicone he dragged the dildo down to tease at his nipples. The pointed tip provided delicious stimulation that even his fingers never really achieved. He moaned loudly as he continued, reaching the hand that wasn’t gripping the base down to tease at his hole. He wasn’t getting this thing in without some preparation, and he was painfully aware of this fact. He stopped holding the toy only long enough to coat his finger in lube. Then he pressed the side of If to his dick, thrusting his hips lightly to feel the veined texture over his sensitive skin as he worked his fingers in and out of himself.

Soon he had to remove both his hands completely to keep from cumming. He lay on the bed, shuddering with the force of holding himself back. But he was not about to give in. He was determined to come from that beautiful toy destroying his insides. So he waited u til his breathing evened out and he no longer felt as though he could tip over the edge before slicking it up again and gingerly pressing it to his entrance.

The first little push in had him gasping. He had to pause after the tip, adjusting to the girth which was just slightly wider than his fingers. Then he pushed on slowly, easing it in bit by bit as he panted and moaned. Soon he felt the knotted base against his entrance, but he didn’t push that in yet. It wouldn’t be an authentic experience if he did. Instead he began to pulle out again, just as slowly to feel every detail of the drag against his insides. He groaned at how amazing it felt, how his blood tingled knowing this was an act most people would find obscene at the very least, and damning at most.

As he continued he began to speed up his rhythm. He soon passed the point that his movements were more shallow for the sake of speed, but the thought crossed his mind that that’s just how dogs are. Not that he wanted this to be a dog. Once he’d gotten used to the new pace he angled the toy up, hitting his prostate dead on with the pointed tip. He cried out, his hips jerking off the bed. There was no way he could have prepared himself for he sheer amount of pleasure that had produced. He was determined to do it again after a few extra thrusts to calm down. After that he fell into a pattern. A thrust to the bundle of nerves followed by a few to come down from the high that produced. His free hand was gripped in the sheets, his eyes squeezed shut as he panted and drooled, pathetic sounds spilling from his mouth.

When he knew he was getting close he went for harder thrusts, attempting to shove the knot inside himself. It was a bit of a challenge, stretching him past his previous limits, but with each thrust he was able to put more and more of it through the tight ring of muscle. In no time at all he had passed the halfway mark and the knot slipped through fully.

He came without ever touching his cock. The knot made him feel so full, stuffed to the brim.It pushed against his walls in a way he’d never thought possible. He spasmed on his sheets as he continued to move it through his orgasm, milking himself and triggering his oversensitivity. It soon became too much, though, and he lay spent on the bed, gasping for breath and fighting sleep. He needed to clean up before his father got home, but for now he just wanted to bask in the afterglow.

* * *

 

The knotted toy became Keith’s favorite after that. Every time he found himself alone he would use it. He was very careful to clean it properly and store it away in a safe space. In no time at all he was able to take the knot with no issues. He’d considered getting a size up, but decided that would be too risky. Besides, he’d grown very attached to the deep red toy.

Which was why his heart stopped when he came home one day to find his dad holding it in his hands. He moved it around, tossing it back and forth as he stared Keith in the eyes. Keith knew this wouldn’t end well.

“What is this, Keith?” His fathers voice was soft, but filled with icy venom.

“Dad, I can explain,” was a he could get out, all he could think to say.

“Then get explaining.” But Keith’s words failed him. How could he possibly find a plausible enough excuse to get out of this? After a while of silence his dad continued, “Because from my point of view, Son, it looks like you’ve been using a dog’s dick to fuck yourself.”

Keith winced, knowing that’s exactly what he’d been doing, no matter how much he denied it.

“You wanna be fucked by a dog, Keith? Is that what’s going on here?”

“No!” He finally found the will to protest, “No, I—“ his face was burning red. Hearing the words spoken aloud made it so much more real. “You wanna be fucked by a dog?” Maybe he did. Maybe he really was that sick, that he would fantasize about the family’s dog pinning him to the floor. “I don’t,” he whispered pathetically, not even convincing himself.

“Then why would you buy this...this thing?” He spat the words as if he couldn’t bear to say them.

Keith shrunk into himself even more, “I don’t know...I was curious I guess? It looked...interesting.”

“Oh it did huh?” His father’s gaze was piercing, “And did you have a good time with it? Shove this knot up inside you like a little slut?” Keith winced, But didn’t answer, “Well did you?”

He nodded weakly, “Yes.” He whispered.

“Kosmo!” His dad called shortly with a small whistle. Soon the dog was sitting by the couch, tail wagging, “Alright, Keith, have at ‘im.”

“What?” There was no way his dad meant what Keith thought he meant.

“Well if you love this knot so much why not try the real thing?”

Keith swallowed, staring at Kosmo. Hidden under all that fur was a sheath...and inside that sheath...He shook his head, “I told you I don’t want to fuck the dog, Dad.”

“That’s not what your eyes are saying,” he squinted, “Come on, son. I’m not going to be mad. Just let the dog mount you like the little bitch you are.”

A shudder ran through Keith, his father’s words sinking deep into his skin. “I can’t...” he whispered feebly.

“You can. Here I’ll even get him started,” he reached down beneath Kosmo, rubbing at the fur between his legs. Kosmo stood at the pressure, but was soon panting. Keith’s eyes widened as he watched the red cock slowly peak out. Then his dad looked up at him again, “Now you’re not just gonna leave him like this are you?”

Keith was at the point where he couldn’t deny the arousal coursing through him, causing his cock to stiffen in his jeans. He shook his head wordlessly. It was still hard getting up the courage to start removing his clothes, but when his dads gaze didn’t falter he slowly began peeling off the layers.

Even when he was naked Kosmo didn’t move. He stayed standing in his spot, looking uncomfortable but not acting on it. “How do I get him to...?” Keith asked softly.

“Gotta let him know you’re willing. Present to him. Here,” his father tossed something into the air, and Keith caught it reflexively. He blushed when he noticed it was a tube of lubricant, probably even one from his supply. It was pretty obvious what was being implied, though, and he dropped to his knees to start fingering himself open. He couldn’t believe he was doing this in front of his father, but in a way his unwavering gaze was sending jolts of pleasure through Keith with every thrust of his fingers. He was showing his most vulnerable side to somebody. It was exhilarating.

When he was properly stretched he looked to his father once again, seeking guidance for the next step. His father stepped forward this time, putting his hands on Keith to guide him into all fours. Then he spread Keiths cheeks and called for the dog once more. Kosmo trotted over and pressed his snout against Keith, breathing in the new scent. Keith tensed at the cold touch, unsure what to expect. He didn’t have to wait to find out, though, as his dad began guiding Kosmo into place.

The scratch of claws against his skin had Keith shuddering in anticipation. He loved the press of soft fur coming from above him. Even before he had Kosmo inside him, he was overwhelmed by the sensations.

The tip of Kosmo’s cock pressed against his entrance, and he drew a shaky breath. This was really happening. He wasn’t even sure he was ready, but there was no turning back now. In just a few moments Kosmo was thrusting his way inside, seeming almost tentative. Keith didn’t blame him. He was mounting something that was very clearly not a female dog. Poor thing was probably at least a little confused. But soon he realized that this was at least a way to gain some pleasure...and he was off.

Keiths arms gave out almost immediately. His toy couldn’t even start to compare to the real thing. Kosmo snapped his hips so fast Keith barely had time to process that he was in before he was out again. His powerful hindquarters added force that Keith could never hope to recreate with his wrist. And the heat. Keith felt like his insides could melt from how warm the shaft filling him was.

Keith found himself unable to do anything but lay in a puddle of moans and whimpers. He was filled with electricity from the combined stimulation of Kosmo’s thrusts and his father’s gaze. If any words tumbled from his mouth they were complete and utter nonsense, more an expulsion of energy than an attempt to really communicate.

When he thought he was at his limit, about to break from the abuse of his entrance, he felt a new pressure and gasped. Kosmo was starting to work his knot in, and it was swelling fast. With each new thrust Keith was stretched just a little more. He could distantly heR himself screaming in pleasure, but it was muffled by his ringing ears. It wasn’t long before the pleasure was mixed with just a little pain. Kosmo’s knot was bigger than the one Keith had been practicing with, and it stretched him past his limits.

“I can’t,” he whimpered, “He’s....almost done?..Right? Daddy I can’t,” his nails were scrabbling at the floor, unsure of whether to push him back harder on the knot or pull him away. It wasn’t his choice to make, though, as Kosmo pushed back in with one final pop and stayed there. His knot was still growing, but he made no move to stretch Keith to it, allowing them to be locked together.

When Kosmo came Keith saw stars. This was something the toy could never have prepared him for. The thick heat flooding his insides, sloshing against his walls. This was the ultimate prize Keith had never dared to wish for. The feeling of being so full he may as well be pregnant right then. Full of his dogs cum, a thought that excites him as much as it terrified him.

He didn’t notice he’d cum until he felt a slick trail dripping down his stomach. For some reason he began to laugh. A loud, uncontrolled laugh that anyone could mistake as a sign of insanity. Really it was an expression of his disbelief. He’d just cum on his dog’s cock as his father watched, and it was the most amazing experience of his life.

As he came down from the high Kosmo’s knot also went down. Soon he was pulling out and walking away as if nothing had ever happened. Keith was left spent on the floor in a puddle of various fluids. He fought sleep, thinking he should at least move to a bed, but his eyes betrayed him and slid shut on their own.

Before he’d drifted shut completely he heard the sound of footsteps and felt a large hand on his head. His father’s deep voice fell down on him, “You took that dog like a champ. You’re a good boy, Keith.”

“Good boy, Keith,” he thought he could get used to hearing that. 


End file.
